hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seafood Massacre
The Seafood Massacre is the tenth mission in Hitman: Contracts. It is a remake of The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant from Hitman: Codename 47. Mission Briefing The Triads are ready for war, 47! But the Hong Kong police is stepping in to preserve the peace. The Chief of police himself is presiding over a meeting of delegates, from the Red Dragons & the Blue Lotus, at the "Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant". If you eliminate the Red Dragon negotiator and then frame him for the murders of the chief of police & the Blue Lotus negotiator, all becomes inevitable. Even the police will align themselves against the Red Dragons, making Lee Hong vulnerable at last. Security is obviously tight because of the police involvement. Remember, 47, the hits are important, but they don't do anything unless the Red Dragons take the blame. Watch yourself, 47, the chief of police and the Blue Lotus negotiator are pretty tight and won't be easy to fool. Mission Details The Triads are ready for war. The Hong Kong police have stepped in to try to preserve the peace. The Chief of police himself is presiding over a meeting of delegates from the Red Dragons and the Blue Lotus, at the Cheung Chau fish restaurant. If you can eliminate the Red Dragon negotiator and then frame him for the murders of the Chief of police and the Blue Lotus negotiator, the Triad war will no longer be avoidable and even the police will be aligned against the Red Dragons. This should weaken Lee Hong enough to make him vulnerable, security for this meeting is obviously very high because of the police involvement. The restaurant has been closed to the public for the meeting. Remember that unless it genuinely appears that the Red Dragons preformed the hits, we won't get the desired result. Triad tradition is to leave a calling card—Triad colors, an amulet, or other symbol—at the scene. Take care, 47 these are tough men. We'll have a car ready to get you out of there. TARGET: Red Dragon negotiator, identity unknown. INFO: Get the Red Dragon negotiator before he reaches the restaurant. (Conceal the Red Dragon negotiator's body.) INFO: His corpse would tip off the Blue Lotus and the police, so "keep things underground." TARGET: Chief of police. INFO: Since the police are presiding over this meeting in the interests of preserving the peace, you'll have to include the chief in this job. TARGET: Blue Lotus negotiator, identity unknown. INFO: Taking the Blue Lotus negotiator out will ensure the police aren't confused about who's to blame for the chief being hit. PLACE AMULET AT RESTAURANT. INFO: Drop a Red Dragon amulet at the table of the restaurant to ensure they take the blame. ESCAPE IN THE CAR. INFO: Get out of there as swiftly as possible. Objectives *Kill the Red Dragon negotiator. *Conceal the Red Dragon negotiator's body. *Kill the Blue Lotus negotiator. *Kill the Police Chief. *Place the triad amulet on the table in the restaurant. Weapons *Firearms ** SG 220 .S - Carried by the Red Dragon negotiator. ** Magnum 500 - Carried by the Chief of Police. ** Micro Uzi - Carried by the Blue Lotus negotiator. ** Sawn-off shotgun - Carried by the bartender. ** CZ2000 - Carried by some of the cops. ** GK17 - Carried by some of the cops. ** AK-74 - Carried by most of the cops. ** R93 Sniper - Carried by the police sniper on the building at the southwest side of the outside area. ** W2000 Sniper - You start off carrying this. ** Dual GK17 - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. *Melee Weapons ** Kitchen Knife - Carried by chef in restaurant. Disguises * Blue Lotus Negotiator - Useless. The guards will tell you to stay away from the restaurant. * Red Dragon Negotiator - Gets you a private meeting with the targets. * Chef - The police will let you run freely in the back of the restaurant. If the bartender sees you though, he will immediately open fire. * It is actually possible to kill both the Red Dragon negotiator, The blue Dragon negotiator and the Police Chief without anyone one of them entering the restaurant (if you are fast enough), and still keep your silent assassin rating. Maps HCMM10(1).jpg|Basement HCMM10(2).jpg|1st floor HCMM10(3).jpg|2nd floor HCMM10(4).jpg|Streets Trivia * This mission may have been inspired by the real life Golden Dragon massacre that took place in 1977. * This is the only mission loading screen that has 47's face fully visible, as opposed to most which either have him facing away or obscured by shadows. * You can still use the same method as in Hitman: Codename 47, however it is difficult to get Silent Assassin with this method as there are two policemen watching the ladder that goes up to bathroom window, as well as the fact that the sniper usually spots you shooting the negotiator and Police Chief. * The key to the bathroom can be obtained from the waiter although bear in mind that you have to be in the Red Dragon disguise otherwise the waiter will recognise you and pull up a sawn-off shotgun. Video Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Hitman: Contracts